


Losvers Club Group Chat

by markedspamm



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also Richie's language is a tag in of it's self, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, I don't really have a clue how to write Eddie but imma try my be s t, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Multi, Rated M because I want to try and tackle for mature topics, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, this is just pure choas i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markedspamm/pseuds/markedspamm
Summary: The Losers (Richie) make a group chat to talk about their college adventures.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Mike Hanlon: bad decision alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to note about this fic:
> 
> 1\. They're all 18 or 19, freshman year college (they're about a month or so in)  
> 1a. Oldest to youngest is- Ben, Mike, Stan, Eddie, Bill, Bev, and Richie (because i c a n)  
> 2\. This is set in modern time  
> 3\. Richie is openly gay, Bev is openly bi, and Mike is openly pan (there will be more, don't worry)  
> 4\. Reddie and Benverly are not together (yet) (will there be more ships? dunno, haven't decided)  
> 5\. Richie and Bev share a dorm, Ben and Eddie share a dorm, Bill and Mike live with their families, and Stan has his own dorm

**Richie Tozier** added  **Eddie Kaspbrak** ,  **Bill Denbrough** ,  **Beverly Marsh** , and three others

**Richie Tozier** changed the group name to  **The Losers Club**

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Oh f uck no

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** How do I leave

**Richie Tozier:** awwwe c’mon eddie boy, dont be a debbie downer

**Richie Tozier:** besides u can’t leave

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Save me from this torture

**Stanley Uris:** Fuck this shit I’m out.

**Stanley Uris** has left the group

**Richie Tozier:** oh no u dont

**Stanley Uris** has been added to  **The Losers Club**

**Stanley Uris:** Fuck.

**Richie Tozier:** no can do stan the man

**Richie Tozier:** no escape

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Fuck.

**Richie Tozier:** i me a n

**Richie Tozier:** if ya wanna

**Richie Tozier:** all u gotta do is ask nicely eddie spaghetti ;)

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Oh fuck o f f

**Richie Tozier:** kinky

**Beverly Marsh:** owo? is this a group chat i see?

**Richie Tozier:** uwu??

**Beverly Marsh:** u w u?????

**Richie Tozier:** u have all my uwus bev

**Beverly Marsh:** you have all my uwus too richie

**Richie Tozier:** <333333

**Beverly Marsh:** <3333333333

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Oh my g o d n o

**Richie Tozier:** jealous????

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** Not at all.

**Bill Denbrough:** oh! this was a nice idea Richie!

**Stanley Uris:** Was it? Was it re a l l y?

**Beverly Marsh:** yes

**Richie Tozier:** yes

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** No.

**Bill Denbrough:** I think it is!

**Richie Tozier:** awwwwe thank you big bill

**Mike Halon:** oh no

**Mike Hanlon:** bad decision alert

**Mike Hanlon:** i’m in

**Richie Tozier:** yESSSSS

**Ben Hanscom:** Why

**Ben Hanscom:** Just

**Ben Hanscom:** Why

**Richie Tozier:** b E C A US E 

**Richie Tozier:** THAT’S WHY BENNY BOY

**Richie Tozier:** WAIT WE NEED NA M E S

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** No. No we don’t.

**Beverly Marsh:** richie 

**Beverly Marsh:** richie baby

**Beverly Marsh:** give me a name

**Richie Tozier:** U GOT IT

**Richie Tozier** changed  **Beverly Marsh** ’s name to  **freckled goddess**

**freckled goddess:** awwwwwe bb

**Richie Tozier:** <33333

**Richie Tozier** changed  **Bill Denbrough** ’s name to  **Daddy**

**Daddy:** I changed my mind

**Daddy:** I don’t like this idea anymore

**freckled goddess:** aKJAFNLSVKJANFKV

**Richie Tozier:** LKSKJFNGKJLDSNGKJNLDKJFSNG

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** WHAT THE F U C K RICHIE

**Mike Hanlon:** KSJLFDNVKJSNDFKJ

**Ben Hanscom:** Oh my god

**Stanley Uris:** I KNEW HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS.

**Stanley Uris:** THIS IS WHY I SAID THIS WAS A BAD IDEA.

**Richie Tozier** changed  **Stanley Uris** ’s name to  **party pooper**

**party pooper:** I hate you.

**Richie Tozier:** awww w ww e i luv u 2 bb

**party pooper:** Your typing is atrocious.

**Richie Tozier:** fair

**Richie Tozier** changed  **party pooper** ’s name to  **stan the man**

**stan the man:** At least make them capitals.

**Richie Tozier** changed  **stan the man** ’s name to  **Stan The Man**

**Stan The Man:** Thank you.

**Stan The Man:** I hate you less.

**Richie Tozier:** awwwwe that’s gaaaaay

**Stan The Man:** You’re walking a thin line Tozier.

**Richie Tozier:** fair enough

**Richie Tozier:** i will move on

**Richie Tozier** changed  **Mike Hanlon** ’s name to  **buff boi**

**buff boi:** fuck yeah i am

**freckled goddess:** AKSJNFKJLASNF

**Richie Tozier** changed  **Ben Hanscom** ’s name to  **lover boy**

**lover boy:** Please no

**freckled goddess:** awwwwe 

**freckled goddess:** i think it’s cute :)

**lover boy:** sdfjnakjd

**lover boy:** Okay

**Richie Tozier:** awwwwwwwwwwwwwe

**lover boy:** Shut u p

**freckled goddess:** ????

**Richie Tozier:** i love when u r oblivious bev

**Richie Tozier:** it super cute

**freckled goddess:** ????????????

**Richie Tozier** changed  **Eddie Kaspbrak** ’s name to  **eddie spaghetti**

**eddie spaghetti:** fUCK NO

**Richie Tozier:** but eds my boi

**Richie Tozier:** it fits u so w e l l

**eddie spaghetti:** NO

**eddie spaghetti:** CHANGE IT NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOU

**Richie Tozier:** kinky

**eddie spaghetti:** FUCK YOU

**Richie Tozier:** is that a promise? ;)))))

**eddie spaghetti:** RICHIE I SWEAR TO GOD

**Richie Tozier:** fine fine sheesh

**Richie Tozier** changed  **eddie spaghetti** ’s name to  **eddie my love**

**eddie my love:** NO

**Richie Tozier** changed  **eddie my love** ’s name to  **spaghEDS**

**spaghEDS:** NO

**Richie Tozier** changed  **eddie my love** ’s name to  **spaghetti head**

**spaghetti head:** NO

**Richie Tozier:** sheesh spaghetti head u picky

**spaghetti head:** FUCK YOU

**Richie Tozier:** maybe later ;)

**Daddy:** guys…

**Richie Tozier:** and this is why ur daddy big bill

**spaghetti head:** RICHIE

**Richie Tozier:** fine oh my go d

**Richie Tozier** changed  **spaghetti head** ’s name to  **Edjamin**

**Edjamin:** I can’t FUCKING stand you.

**Richie Tozier:** awwwwe thanks bb

**Edjamin:** That wasn’t a compliment

**Richie Tozier:** ;)))))

**Richie Tozier** changed his name to  **literal sex god**

**freckled goddess:** KLAKJSNFKJANSKJDFNDSKJF

**buff boi:** AS;DJFN;AKDSNF

**Stan The Man:** Well THAT is a goddamn lie.

**Edjamin:** UH NO YOU’RE NOT

**literal sex god:** you wound me

**Stan The Man:** He’s not wrong.

**literal sex god:** BETRAYED

**literal sex god:** BY MY ONLY F R IE ND S

**freckled goddess:** awwwwe bb

**literal sex god:** bb

**literal sex god:** they’re bullying m e

**freckled goddess:** well sweetie

**freckled goddess:** they aren’t wrong

**freckled goddess:** you’re all skin and bones

**freckled goddess:** not sex god material

**buff boi:** OO OO O O H

**buff boi:** GET FUCKING REKT

**literal sex god:** bETR A Y E D

**literal sex god** changed his name to  **eddie’s father**

**Edjamin:** FUCK YOU RICHIE

**Edjamin:** F U C K Y OU

**eddie’s father:** i’m fucking ur mom later

**eddie’s father:** can we reschedule?

**Edjamin:** I AM GOING TO K I L L YO U

**Daddy:** Richie please…

**eddie’s father:** yes daddy

**Daddy:** please don’t call me that

**eddie’s father:** that’s not what u were saying last night ;)

**Daddy:** pkjrnflakj

**Daddy:** r I CHI E

**Edjamin:** I need to bleach my eyes.

**freckled goddess:** HBSDFKJLVSFKJDVFDV

**lover boy:** I didn’t need to read that

**lover boy:** You didn’t need to say that

**lover boy:** We could’ve had peace

**buff boi:** jdfogjadfjJDSNFBLS

**eddie’s father** changed his name to  **rich entertainment**

**Edjamin:** I hate you.

**rich entertainment:** i luv you 2 bb

**Edjamin:** Disgusting.

**freckled goddess:** I LOVE IT

**rich entertainment:** if bev loves it

**rich entertainment:** my life goal is complete

**freckled goddess:** that’s gay

**rich entertainment:** full homo

**rich entertainment:** only for you

**Edjamin:** Why are you like this.

**rich entertainment:** dont worry eds

**rich entertainment:** i have more homo to give out

**Edjamin:** Gross

**rich entertainment:** oh u know it

**Daddy:** r i c h i e

**rich entertainment:** y’all are no f u n

\---

**rich entertainment:** losers i'm afraid i've been thinking

**freckled goddess:** a dangerous pastime

**rich entertainment:** i know

**rich entertainment:** but anyway

**rich entertainment:** i’ve been thinking

**Edjamin:** Oh no

**Stan The Man:** This isn’t good.

**rich entertainment:** can y’all sHUT UP AND LET ME F I N I S H

**freckled goddess:** that’s what he said

**rich entertainment:** literally

**rich entertainment:** because all of the guys i’ve fucked has said that to me

**freckled goddess:** DFSKJLNGKJSDFNGKJL RICHIE N O

**Edjamin:** YOU’RE DISGUSTING

**rich entertainment:** i am ;)

**rich entertainment:** so an y w a y

**rich entertainment:** i want to go hiking

**freckled goddess:** !!!!!

**Daddy:** let’s do it!

**rich entertainment:** gay

**Stan The Man:** Ignoring.

**Stan The Man:** However, I do like the idea of going on a hike.

**lover boy:** Me too!

**buff boi:** i’m game! when are we all available?

**freckled goddess:** saturday works for me!

**rich entertainment:** same!

**Stan The Man:** I have an quiz in the morning, but after that, I’m free.

**rich entertainment:** a quiz??? on a saturday???

**Stan The Man:** It’s an online language class.

**rich entertainment:** yes because that makes perfect sense

**buff boi:** i can do saturday!

**Daddy:** same!

**lover boy:** I can as well!

**rich entertainment:** edjamin?

**Edjamin:** Fucking fine.

**Edjamin:** Only because I miss you guys.

**rich entertainment:** awwwwwwwe edjamin that’s gaaaaay

**Edjamin:** I take that back.

**Edjamin:** I miss all of you guys minus Richie.

**rich entertainment:** D:

**rich entertainment:** am HURT

**Edjamin:** GOOD

**freckled goddess:** he likes it when it hurts

**rich entertainment:** i-

**Edjamin:** BEV WH A T

**rich entertainment:** i

**rich entertainment:** well

**rich entertainment:** ….

  
**Edjamin:** WH A T T H E F U C K


	2. Daddy: Yike™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is bullied.
> 
> That's it. That's the chapter.

**rich entertainment:** listen

**freckled goddess:** richie bb please it’s 3am

**rich entertainment:** l i s t e n

**rich entertainment:** based on the evidence i have acquired

**freckled goddess:** oooh a big word

**rich entertainment:** shhhhhhhhh

**rich entertainment:** based on all the evidence

**rich entertainment:** i am a badass bitch

**rich entertainment:** because

**rich entertainment:** i have never fought a dragon

**rich entertainment:** tHEREF O R E

**rich entertainment:** I HAVE NEVER DEFEATED BY A DRAGON

**Daddy:** what is going on

**Daddy:** why are you guys awake

**Daddy:** why is this still my name

**rich entertainment:** ur only proving my point further with the daddy name big bill

**Daddy:** it’s 3am

**Daddy:** why aren’t you sleeping

**rich entertainment:** bECAUS I REALIZED I HAVE NEVER BEEN DEFEATED BY A DRAGON IN A FIGHT

**Daddy:** you’ve never had your ass kicked by a sentient potato, but i guarantee you’d lose

**rich entertainment:** i-

**freckled goddess:** LISUFNKJLSDGFR OH MY GOD

**rich entertainment:** e y e-

**freckled goddess:** I JUST WITNESSED THE WRECKING OF THE CENTURY

**freckled goddess:** THIS ONE IS GOING IN THE HISTORY BOOKS

**rich entertainment:** wow

**rich entertainment:** i

**rich entertainment:** just w ow

**rich entertainment:** billiam i thought we were fr i e nd s

**rich entertainment:** i thought what we had was s p ec i a l

**freckled goddess:** I’M FUCKGN CRHUSDNVG

**rich entertainment:** she’s cry laughing

**rich entertainment:** this is bullying

**rich entertainment:** she just fell off her bed

**rich entertainment:** she deserved it

**lover boy:** guys

**lover boy:** g u y s

**lover boy:** peleasde my phone is being blown up it’s 3 a m

**rich entertainment:** peleasde

**lover boy:** pl e as e

**freckled goddess:** BE NC YOC UAGOOTTA CSCROL L UPV 

**lover boy:** ???

**lover boy:** are you okay bev???

**rich entertainment:** she’s laughing at me

**rich entertainment:** LIKE THE BAD FRIEND SHE I S

**Daddy:** i told Richie he would lose to a sentient potato in a fight and bev is dying

**freckled goddess:** I CAN TBF YHE

**lover boy:** PFFT

**rich entertainment:** i need new friends

\---

**buff boi:** what in the world were you all doing up at 3am

**buff boi:** oh never mind i just caught up

**buff boi:** fucking obliterate him bill

**Daddy:** he woke me up and i was cranky

**Stan The Man:** He deserved it.

**Edjamin:** Valid.

**Edjamin:** He’s an idiot.

**rich entertainment:** this is cyber bullying

**Edjamin:** Take it bitch.

**rich entertainment:** i-

**buff boi:** fSKLJDFNKJASDF

**buff boi:** JUST FUCKING E ND H I M E DD I E

**Edjamin:** :)

**rich entertainment:** I-

\---

**not virgins**

**limp noodle:** bev

**limp noodle:** bev he’s so cute what the fuck i’m cyrin g

**limp noodle:** that smile emoji???

**limp noodle:** i swoon

**fire ball:** gay

**limp noodle:** f u ck u

\---

**The Losers Club**

**rich entertainment:** okay okay okay

**rich entertainment:** but hear me out

**Edjamin:** Oh god not again.

**rich entertainment:** mikey ur pan right?

**buff boi:** i am

**rich entertainment:** and ur not a stick

**buff boi:** ….

**buff boi:** no, i am not a stick

**Stan The Man:** I don’t like where this is going.

**rich entertainment:** so therefore

**rich entertainment:** t h e r e f o r e

**rich entertainment:** ur a non-stick pan

**buff boi:** …….

**buff boi:** i

**buff boi:** how do i

**buff boi:** how do i even respond to that

**freckled goddess:** BKJDSDNVKLJN

**freckled goddess:** WHAT THE FUCKG RJIGVGHTLSA DF NA

**Stan The Man:** I’m handing out applications for a new best friend.

**rich entertainment:** STAN MY MAN N O

**rich entertainment:** N ONFJ VLKS

**Stan The Man:** Too late. Friendship card revoked.

**rich entertainment:** WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE THIS UP TO U

**Stan The Man:** Nothing.

**rich entertainment:** SOB S

**rich entertainment:** S O B S

**freckled goddess:** awwwwe you made the bb cryyyyy

**lover boy:** the youngest of us is being picked on by one of the oldest

**lover boy:** moooooom

**freckled goddess:** ASLJKDLFJA BE N 

**buff boi:** wait

**buff boi:** who’s the mom

**lover boy:** you

**freckled goddess:** you

**rich entertainment:** u

**Stan The Man:** You.

**Edjamin:** You.

**Daddy:** …

**Daddy:** Mike does give off massive mom energy

**rich entertainment:** mom energy ™

**rich entertainment** changed  **buff boi** ’s name to  **Mommy**

**freckled goddess:** UIC ;AM SCREMAING

**Mommy:** no please

**Mommy:** i liked buff boi

**rich entertainment:** too bad mommy

**Mommy:** i wish i gave you up for adoption

**rich entertainment:** I-

**Edjamin:** fCUK

**lover boy:** Bev just fell out of her seat laughing

**Daddy:** PFFFFT

**Daddy:** Stan just snorted into his tea

**rich entertainment:** i hate this fucking family

\---

**Mommy:** please

**Mommy:** it’s been hours

**Mommy:** i just want to be buff boi again

**rich entertainment:** i gotchu boo

**rich entertainment** changed  **Mommy** ’s name to  **buff boi**

**buff boi:** finally

**buff boi:** my final form

**rich entertainment:** KJSFNDKJLAND

\---

**lover boy:** Guys! I just realized!

**freckled goddess:** ???

**Edjamin:** ?

**Daddy:** What is it Ben?

**lover boy:** Everything that ends with “ie” sounds super cute!

**lover boy:** “cutie” “sweetie” “tootsie” “spunkie”

**lover boy:** “birdie” “barbie” “softie”

**Stan The Man:** “die”

**lover boy:** I

**rich entertainment:** AKLSDNFKJSDNFK

**buff boi:** ;LDSRMLKGMSKLEG

**freckled goddess:** IUEWRNG ST AN N O

**lover boy:** I stand corrected

**rich entertainment:** ACI AEN FFUCING BRETAHE

**freckled goddess:** ICKNT EITH ER

**Edjamin:** Their keyboard smashes are so ugly.

**Stan The Man:** Agreed.

**freckled goddess:** FUCI K UPOU

**Daddy:** Yike ™

\---

**Edjamin:** Does anyone want to go to the new cafe with me?

**lover boy:** I can go! I’ve been wanting to go there for a while now! :)

**Edjamin:** :)

**Daddy:** Mike and I just got out of our class, so we’ll meet you guys there!

**lover boy:** Yay!! :))

**Stan The Man:** I have a meeting with my teammates for a group project, so I can’t go.

**Stan The Man:** Maybe next time. Tell me how it is though.

**lover boy:** Awe… :(

**freckled goddess:** we have to pass too

**freckled goddess:** richie is helping me study for my chem final

**lover boy:** :(

**lover boy:** Want us to bring you guys anything???

**freckled goddess:** caffeine would be fan-fucking-tastic

**lover boy:** Coming right up!

**freckled goddess:** you’re a lifesaver

**lover boy:** :)))

**freckled goddess:** <3

**lover boy:** <3

**rich entertainment:** gay

**lover boy:** >:(

**rich entertainment:** :0

**rich entertainment:** dAAAAD

**rich entertainment:** BEN THREATENED M E

**Daddy:** Please

**Daddy:** We could all live in peace

**rich entertainment:** peace???

**rich entertainment:** never heard of it

**rich entertainment:** can you eat it?

**Edjamin:** >:(

**rich entertainment:** tHRE AT E N ED 

\---

**not virgins**

**limp noodle:** SHOT THROUGH THE HEART

**fire ball:** AND EDDIE’S TO BLAME

**limp noodle:** OOOOH I GIVE LOOOOVE

**limp noodle:** A BAD NAME

**limp noodle:** why is he soc ut e 

**limp noodle:** he’s gonna k il l me

**limp noodle:** imma die

**limp noodle:** cause of death: eddie’s cuteness

**fire ball:** oh sweetie

**fire ball:** you’re a gay disaster

**fire ball:** but we been knew

**fire ball:** and we love you for it

**fire ball:** now shut up and help me

**limp noodle:** we were having a mo m e n t 

**fire ball:** but i didn’t cradle you in my arms?

**limp noodle:** we could still make that happen ;)

**fire ball:** =_=

**limp noodle:** r00d

**limp noodle:** rejection hURTS YOU KNWO

**fire ball:** knwo

**limp noodle:** i cry bullying

**fire ball:** i’m gonna make you cry in a minute if you don’t hELP ME

**limp noodle:** kinky

**fire ball:** i hate you

**limp noodle:** no u dont ;)

**fire ball:** =_______=

**limp noodle:** ;)))))))

**fire ball:** time for you to die

  
**limp noodle:** nO BEV AHVE MERCY SDJFN LSJ


	3. freckled goddess: hotel? trivago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben deserves all the love honestly.  
> Oh, and Bev makes a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was honestly 3/4 finished and i may have... forgotten... oops  
> my bad

**Stan The Man:** Block Richie.

**Edjamin:** What?

**freckled goddess:** of course once richie is mentioned, eddie shows up

**Edjamin:** >:(

**freckled goddess:** >:)

**Edjamin:** No but seriously.

**Edjamin:** Why are we blocking him?

**Edjamin:** I mean… Don’t threaten me with a good time. But I’m just curious.

**Stan The Man:** Revenge.

**freckled goddess:** oh boy

**freckled goddess:** what he do

**buff boi:** spill the tea sista

**freckled goddess:** i feel like introducing mike to memes is both a good and bad idea

**buff boi:** ;)

**Stan The Man:** He had the audacity to make a dumb gay joke. I just want to eat one meal in peace.

**rich entertainment:** gay jokes aren’t funny

**rich entertainment:** cum on guys

**Stan The Man:** THE AUDACITY.

**freckled goddess:** kjbsnflvkjndflkjsn

**Edjamin:** Blocked.

**rich entertainment:** WAIT NO EDDIE UNBLOCK ME I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU

**Edjamin:** ….

**Edjamin:** Unblocked.

**rich entertainment:** twink bitch

**Edjamin:** Blocked and reported.

**freckled goddess:** KJASDLNFKJASDNF

**rich entertainment:** worth it :)

**Daddy:** I change my mind about this group chat once again

**Daddy:** I want out

**rich entertainment:** sorry billiam

**rich entertainment:** you stuck here forever

**Daddy:** sIG H

**lover boy:** I’m glad to have you guys in my life

**lover boy:** You’re the only people who truly care about me

**lover boy:** I’m happy to call you all my best friends :)

**rich entertainment:** i-

**freckled goddess:** TOO P U R E

**freckled goddess:** BEN IS AN ACTUAL RAY OF SUNSHINE AND MUST BE PR O T E C T E D

**lover boy:** asdfgfd

**buff boi:** Ben you’re honestly one of the sweetest most kind people we have ever met

**buff boi:** we’re all glad you’re our friend too :)

**Stan The Man:** I agree. You’re great to spend time with. We can just read together hours on end, and I’ve never gotten sick of your company.

**Edjamin:** You’re one of the few people who can tolerate me just ranting about diseases and germs. Thank you for helping deep clean our dorm every week. It’s fun to be around you! :)

**Daddy:** I agree with everyone! You’re an important member of the Losers club

**Daddy:** We wouldn’t be complete without you!

**rich entertainment:** IF ANYONE TALKS BAD ABOUT BEN IN FRONT OF MY FACE I W I L L BEAT THEM UP

**lover boy:** You guys are too nice

**lover boy:** I care about all of you

**lover boy:** I feel like I don’t deserve you all in my life…

**rich entertainment:** ….

**rich entertainment:** wHAT DID I J U S T S A Y

**lover boy:** ???

**rich entertainment:** I SAID IF ANYONE TALKS BAD ABOUT YOU IN FRONT OF MY FACE I’LL B EAT THEM UP

**rich entertainment:** YOU AREN’T AN EXCEPTION

**lover boy:** But I just feel like I don’t deserve all of this kindness

**lover boy:** All of my life I’ve been bullied and isolated because of my weight

**lover boy:** It’s just…. I don’t know how to describe it

**lover boy:** Like I’m being lied to? But I know you all aren’t like that at all

**lover boy:** So it’s just an inner battle with myself

**lover boy:** I’m blabbering I’m sorrareongp k

**freckled goddess:** ben???

**freckled goddess:** are you okay????

**Edjamin:** Richie just barged into our dorm and yelled “Get ready for a beating Haystack! No one talks bad about one of my best friends!”

**Edjamin:** Then tackled him and started crying, saying he couldn’t beat him up because he was just too cute and precious.

**freckled goddess:** rt rt

**Daddy:** rt

**buff boi:** rt

**Stan The Man:** I agree with this.

**buff boi:** you could just say “rt”

**Stan The Man:** Never.

**rich entertainment:** HOW COULD I BEAT HIM U P

**rich entertainment:** THIS ISN’T F A I R

**rich entertainment:** I JUST WANT HIM TO SEE HOW MUCH WE CARE FOR HI M

**Daddy:** Ben, you deserve to be happy and cared for

**freckled goddess:** yeah!

**freckled goddess:** you’re one of the few people in my life who just… genuinely cares about me

**freckled goddess:** i want you to know that care you have for us? we care about you just as much

**freckled goddess:** we love you ben

**Edjamin:** Richie just, grossly might I add, sniffed and said “That’s gay Bevvie.”

**freckled goddess:** bitch

**Edjamin:** It made Ben burst into giggles though :)

**freckled goddess:** …

**freckled goddess:** he gets one (1) pass

**freckled goddess:** also i’m on my way there to get some ben cuddles too goddammit

**Edjamin:** Richie said “No! Ben is all mine! Sucks to suck!”

**freckled goddess:** bITCH

\---

**rich entertainment:** if you water

**rich entertainment:** water

**rich entertainment:** it grows

**freckled goddess:** i saw you grab your phone so fast i thought something was wrong

**freckled goddess:** but you typed this dumb shit

**Daddy:** really??? We’re doing this aGAIN???

**Daddy:** IT’S 4AM LET ME S L E E P

**rich entertainment:** oop

**rich entertainment:** daddy is mad

**freckled goddess:** daddy is mad

**freckled goddess:** bkljsadnfjkanr

**rich entertainment:** a;jlgfnr;jkdg

**rich entertainment:** ONE BRAIN CELL 

**freckled goddess:** O N E

**Daddy:** _PL E A S E_

**rich entertainment:** sorry daddy

**rich entertainment:** ive been a naughty boy

**freckled goddess:** LJSDJLRJNGSDKF

**freckled goddess:** I’M FUCHING SC MREAING

**rich entertainment:** can confirm

**Daddy:** time to yeetus deletus myself

**rich entertainment:** yOU JUST STOLE MY CATCHPHRASE

**freckled goddess:** I\IC SKJDG NVKJ

\---

**Stan The Man:** I just witnessed the most idiotic thing.

**buff boi:** what happened?

**Stan The Man:** Eddie, Richie, and I are studying for our Chemistry test.

**Stan The Man:** Richie said a stupid joke and Eddie asked: “Do you see these hands?”

**Stan The Man:** Richie responded “Yes.”

**Stan The Man:** Eddie said: “I’m going to kill you with them.”

**Stan The Man:** Then Richie said: “They’re kinda small.”

**Stan The Man:** Now they’re in a wrestling match.

**buff boi:** KJSNFKJLDFSN

**Stan The Man:** Idiots.

**buff boi:** yes, but they’re  _ our _ idiots :)

**Stan The Man:** Unfortunately.

\---

**lover boy:** Stan, Eddie, and I are heading out to get food if anyone wants to join :)

**buff boi:** yesssssssss

**Daddy:** I can go!

**freckled goddess:** sorry guys! richie and i have to pass

**lover boy:** Awe :(

**freckled goddess:** i’m sorry :(

**Edjamin:** What are you guys doing?

**freckled goddess:** richie is acting like my model for one of my fashion assignments!

**freckled goddess:** we have to incorporate purples and yellows!

**freckled goddess:** since they’re complementary colors, they clash really bad

**freckled goddess:** so we have to figure out how to make them look good

**lover boy:** I’m sure whatever you create will be great!

**freckled goddess:** awwwwe thank you ben :)))

**freckled goddess:** i’ll send pics whenever I finish it!

**lover boy:** I look forward to it! :)

\---

**Dormies/Lovesick fools**

**Not hetero:** Do you think Richie and Bev are spending… A lot of time together?

**Hetero:** They are roommates?

**Not hetero:** No no just…

**Not hetero:** It feels like they’re always together. 

**Not hetero:** And lately whenever we all try to get together, they’re busy.

**Hetero:** The get togethers they sometimes don’t come to are our spontaneous ones.

**Hetero:** Also, Eddie, Richie is very, very gay

**Hetero:** There is nothing going on with them

**Not hetero:** I know that!

**Not hetero:** It’s just…

**Hetero:** You want to spend time with him more?

**Not hetero:** …..

**Hetero:** You can just make plans with him?

**Hetero:** I know for a fact he would say yes

**Not hetero:** I don’t know…

**Hetero:** All of us hang out one-on-one all the time

**Hetero:** You asking to hang out with Richie, just the two of you, would not be weird at all

**Hetero:** Mike and I make plans to go to the library together all the time!

**Not hetero:** Yeah, but neither of you  _ like like _ each other

**Hetero:** True…

**Hetero:** No offfence to Richie, but he is completely oblivious   
  
**Not hetero:** He is.

**Hetero:** He wouldn’t find you asking to hang out with him suspicious at all   
  
**Not hetero:** You’re right.

**Not hetero:** Thank you Ben :)

**Hetero:** You’re welcome :)

\---

**freckled goddess** sent a photo

**freckled goddess:** dress? done

**freckled goddess:** my consistent sleep schedule? ruined

**freckled goddess:** hotel? trivago

**buff boi:** ASJKDFJKADF

**buff boi:** RICHIE POSING IN THE DRESS IS FUCKING GREAT

**buff boi:** 10/10

**lover boy:** That outfit looks amazing Bev!

**Edjamin:** …...

**Stan The Man:** The outfit? Amazing.

**Stan The Man:** Your model? Disgusting.

**rich entertainment:** WOW WHAT THE FUKC STAN

**rich entertainment:** I’M OUT HERE LIVIN MY BEST LIFE

**rich entertainment:** MODELING FOR THE NEXT GREATEST FASHION DESIGNER OF ALL TIME

**rich entertainment:** AND THI S IS WHAT I GET???

**buff boi:** this is so sad

**buff boi:** alexa play despacito 

**rich entertainment:** IM UNL O V E D

**Daddy:** Tragic

**buff boi:** wbk

**rich entertainment:** mike

**rich entertainment:** mikey boy

**rich entertainment:** why you gotta be mean to me t o o 

**rich entertainment:** you’re supposed to be mom

**buff boi:** rip

**rich entertainment:** wow

**rich entertainment:** i’m not only hated by my own mother

**rich entertainment:** but by my fake mom too

**rich entertainment:** double the mom hate

**freckled goddess:** KJDFNKJDFSNGV

**Stan The Man:** RICHIE.

**buff boi:** JANFLKJSDNVA

**Edjamin:** Richie why.

**rich entertainment:** does daddy hate me too??

**rich entertainment:** because then that’d be triple the dad hate

**Daddy:** JADSFKJR I C HI E N O

**rich entertainment:** and if my future boyfriend hates me

**rich entertainment:** that’d be quadruple the daddy hate

**Stan The Man:** Please spare me.

**Daddy:** I’m kinkshaming

**rich entertainment:** says the man with daddy for a name

**Daddy:** _You did this_

**Daddy:** _You did this to me_

  
__ **rich entertainment:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise one day i'll draw richie in the dress bev made
> 
> to explain some things: richie has a stepdad, so that's why he says "triple the dad hate"  
> more about his family situation will be explained as the story furthers  
> same with the rest! :)


	4. rich entertainment: wet ass pussy is english

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is loved and cared for.

**Stan The Man:** I hate it here.

**Daddy:** ????

**Edjamin:** What?

**Stan The Man:** Richie just spilled water on the floor.

**Stan The Man:** Mind you, we are in CLASS.

**Stan The Man:** And he just says. Out. Loud.

**Stan The Man:** ”That’s some wet ass pussy.”

**freckled goddess:** ;ODSFKJGV;SKLDFGK;L

**lover boy:** I-

**buff boi:** I CANT BREATHE

**Daddy:** Mike just fell out of his chair wheezing

**Edjamin:** Let me guess.

**Edjamin:** He got kicked out.

**Stan The Man:** The teacher said that wasn’t appropriate language for class, and he said “You’re hating on wet ass pussies? That’s pretty sexist.”

**freckled goddess:** ;SIJDFGLJS R I C H I E

**Stan The Man:** Then as he was leaving he said “Oh shit! I should’ve said bussy!”

**Daddy:** Mike just snorted so hard I think he burst a lung

**Edjamin:** I.

**Edjamin:** I can’t  _ believe. _

**rich entertainment:** believe it bb

**Stan The Man:** _ Richie _ .

**rich entertainment:** l i s t e n

**rich entertainment:** i don’t get how that language was inappropriate

**rich entertainment:** it’s an e n g l i s h class

**rich entertainment:** literally a language class

**rich entertainment:** wet ass pussy is english

**freckled goddess:** RICHIE STOP IC NT BR E A T H E

**Stan The Man:** _ I’m going to murder you. _

**rich entertainment:** kinky ;)

**rich entertainment:** wAIT HOW COME THIS WASN’T MY NAME BEFORE

**rich entertainment** changed his name to  **wet ass bussy**

**Daddy:** You’ve done it

**Daddy:** You’ve officially killed Mike

**wet ass bussy:** a sacrifice i'm willing to make

**Edjamin:** I AM NOT HAVING THAT NAME POP UP EVERY TIME YOU MESSAGE THE CHAT.

**wet ass bussy:** but eddie

**wet ass bussy:** how can you deny

**wet ass bussy:** my wet ass bussy

**Edjamin:** _RICHIE._

**wet ass bussy:** i said certified freak

**wet ass bussy:** seven days a week

**wet ass bussy:** wet ass bussy

**wet ass bussy:** make that pull-out game WEAK

**Stan The Man:** Oh god. Please no.

**Stan The Man:** Spare me just this once.

**freckled goddess:** YA S

**wet ass bussy:** I DON’T WANNA SPIT

**wet ass bussy:** I WANNA GULP

**wet ass bussy:** I WANNA GAG

**wet ass bussy:** I WANNA CHOKE

**wet ass bussy:** I WANT YOU TO TOUCH THAT LITTLE DANGLY DANG THAT SWING IN THE BACK OF MY THROAT

**Edjamin:** R I C H I E I SWEAR TO GOD

**freckled goddess:** YOU FUCKING WITH SOME WET ASS BUSSY

**Edjamin:** BEV NOT YOU TOO

**Stan The Man:** Traitor.

**wet ass bussy:** BRING A BUCKET AND A MOP FOR THIS WET ASS BUSSY

**freckled goddess:** GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT FOR THIS WET ASS BUSSY

**Daddy:** I am MUTING this sin

**wet ass bussy:** daddy doesn’t like his little boy’s wet ass bussy?? :(((

**Daddy:** I AM BLEACHING MY EYEBALLS

**Edjamin:** I AM BURNING MY PHONE

**Stan The Man:** I need new friends.

**buff boi:** KLDSFJNGKLJSDFNG

\---

**wet ass bussy:** not to bring up someone who traumatized the shit out of us

**Edjamin:** RICHIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T CHANGE YOUR FUCKING NAME I AM BLOCKING YOU

**wet ass bussy:** wow eddie

**wet ass bussy:** i never thought you were a wet ass bussy hater too???

**wet ass bussy:** TT^TT

**Edjamin:** >:(

**wet ass bussy:** fI N E

**wet ass bussy** changed his name to  **rich entertainment**

**rich entertainment:** this is homophobic

**Daddy:** ANYWAY

**Daddy:** Continue Richie

**rich entertainment:** right okay

**rich entertainment:** i know we do not like bringing him up because he is an awful sack of shit

**rich entertainment:** but henry bowers is what i imagine a sperm would look like if they said fuck it, gave up on the egg, and turned into a person on their own

**lover boy:** I-

**lover boy:** ….

**lover boy:** Well…

**buff boi:** JNDFSKJLNGSDF

**buff boi:** OKAY BUT HOW CAN I S E E E TH AT

**Stan The Man: …**

**Stan The Man:** That’s… Much to think about.

**Edjamin:** HAHAHAHAHA

**Edjamin:** OH MY GOD HE  _ DOES _

**Daddy:** I

**Daddy:** Oh my gOD

**freckled goddess:** I’M FUCKING CACKLING

**Daddy:** WHAT THE FUCK

**buff boi:** WHAT THE F U CK K 

**rich entertainment:** he’s got the hair too

**rich entertainment:** little sperm tail

**freckled goddess:** I’M S C R MEA I GN GNG

**buff boi:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Edjamin:** FUCK

**lover boy:** sdfnkjnak

**rich entertainment:** i feel like my greatest accomplishment here was getting eds to laugh and ben to keysmash

**freckled goddess:** don’t call me eds

**Edjamin:** Don’t call me Eds.

**Edjamin:** …..

**Edjamin:** Hey. >:(

**freckled goddess:** :)

**rich entertainment:** ;)))

**Edjamin:** >:(((

\---

**not virgins**

**limp noodle:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**limp noodle:** HE’S GOTTA STOP BEING SO FUCKING CUTE

**limp noodle:** IMMA E X P L O D E E EE 

**limp noodle:** BE V V V V V

**fire ball:** ask him out you donut

**limp noodle:** i donut know what you are talking about

**fire ball:** richieeeee

**limp noodle:** nO

**limp noodle:** I CANNOT

**fire ball:** WHY

**limp noodle:** BECAUSE

**fire ball:** no really

**fire ball:** tell me why

**limp noodle:** 1\. I don’t even know if he’s interested in dudes like that

**limp noodle:** 2\. I don’t want to ruin our friendship

**limp noodle:** it could go two ways in that case

**limp noodle:** he either says yes to me, realizes he doesn’t actually like me, then we break up and ruin the friendship we had and things get awkward

**limp noodle:** or he says no and things get awkward that way too

**fire ball:** OR he says yes and you guys stay together

**limp noodle:** no

**limp noodle:** because 3. i don’t deserve him

**limp noodle:** he’s

**limp noodle:** he’s fucking amazing bev

**limp noodle:** and me?

**limp noodle:** i’m fucking nothing

**limp noodle:** i talk too much, i have zero filter, i’m annoying as shit

**limp noodle:** i’m messed up in the head

**limp noodle:** my own PARENTS don’t even like me

**limp noodle:** AND i sleep around, and you know how eddie feels about filth

**fire ball:** richie honey

**fire ball:** you are NOT filthy for sleeping around a little

**fire ball:** you don’t even sleep around that much

**fire ball:** and even if you did, you would still not be filthy in the slightest

**limp noodle:** eddie thinks it’s filthy

**fire ball:** eddie thinks OTHER people are filthy

**fire ball:** not you

**fire ball:** never you

**fire ball:** he doesn’t think less of me, and i sleep around too

**limp noodle:** that doesn’t write out the other things wrong with me

**fire ball:** sweetie

**fire ball:** honey

**fire ball:** he  _ likes _ you

**fire ball:** he wouldn’t go out of his way to hang out with you if he didn’t like you

**fire ball:** you’re fucking fantastic richie

**fire ball:** you deserve love and happiness, no matter what your parents say

**fire ball:** the losers will say the same thing

**fire ball:** _eddie_ will say the same thing

**fire ball:** i know you’re crying somewhere

**fire ball:** come back to the dorm and we can watch some movies and cuddle

**limp noodle:** okay

**limp noodle:** thank you bev

**limp noodle:** that

**limp noodle:** that really means a lot

**limp noodle:** i love you <3

**fire ball:** i love you too ya big sap <3

\---

**The Losers Club**

**buff boi:** it’s been quiet today

**buff boi:** everyone alright?

**Stan The Man:** That’s because Richie isn’t spamming the chat.

**freckled goddess:** he fell asleep

**freckled goddess** sent a picture

**freckled goddess:** aint he cute? :)

**Stan The Man:** …

**Stan The Man:** I’ll admit, when he’s sleeping, he can be pretty cute.

**lover boy:** Awwwwe! <3

**Edjamin:** Has he been crying?

**freckled goddess:** yeah, a little bit

**freckled goddess:** but it’s all good now! :)

**Edjamin:** I’m coming over.

**freckled goddess:** :O

**Daddy:** Eddie is just like a knight in shining armor

**Edjamin:** Shut up. >:(

**buff boi:** oh worm? ;)

**Edjamin:** This is bullying.

**buff boi:** dksfjgjs

**lover boy:** I’ll come over too! I baked some cookies today!

**buff boi:** ben’s cookies??? sign me the fuck up i’m on my way

**buff boi:** i’ll get us all chicken nuggets and fries

**Daddy:** I’ll come with you mike, we can split the cost!

**buff boi:** wooo!

**Stan The Man:** I guess I’ll come over too. I’ll bring drinks.

**freckled goddess:** thanks you guys… 

**freckled goddess:** i know richie will appreciate it <3

**buff boi:** <3

**lover boy:** <3

**Daddy:** <3

**Edjamin:** <3

**freckled goddess:** stan?

**Stan The Man:** Ugh. Fine.

**Stan The Man:** Just this once.

  
**Stan The Man:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i left you guys hanging for two months, (has it really already been two months???) i typed this out real quick  
> hope y'all enjoyed it! the heavy stuff should soon be starting >:)


	5. lover boy: I thought I saw someone I recognized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, things are starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten too excited and posted another chapter right away instead of waiting  
> consistency who? we don't k n o w h e r

**rich entertainment:** we do not support jk rowling in this here house but

**rich entertainment:** WHAT ARE Y’ALL’S HOGWARTS HOUSES G O

**rich entertainment:** mine is slytherin

**buff boi:** hmmm

**buff boi:** either ravenclaw or gryffindor for me

**rich entertainment:** i can def see both

**buff boi:** i think i’m more gryffindor though :)

**freckled goddess:** gryffindor for me!

**Daddy:** Same here!

**freckled goddess:** awwwe yeaaah gryffindor squad!

**lover boy:** I’m a hufflepuff!

**rich entertainment:** awe bb wbk

**buff boi:** our precious hufflepuff

**Edjamin:** I’m a Gryffindor too.

**freckled goddess:** FUCK YE A H 

**Stan The Man:** I think when Richie forced me to take the test last time, it said I was a Ravenclaw.

**rich entertainment:** THAT IT DID!

**rich entertainment:** so we have

**rich entertainment:** 4 gryffindors, 1 hufflepuff, 1 ravenclaw, and 1 slytherin

**freckled goddess:** that makes sense

**rich entertainment:** we are the group that has mastered all 4 houses

**rich entertainment:** together, we make

**rich entertainment:** ~the losers club~

**freckled goddess:** only the avatar

**freckled goddess:** master of all four houses

**freckled goddess:** could beat the shit out of henry bowers

**buff boi:** kjdfngkljadgn

**Stan The Man:** We didn’t beat him up.

**rich entertainment:** we threw rocks at him when we were 13

**rich entertainment:** i feel like that counts

**buff boi:** it def counts

**buff boi:** but i wish i could beat the shit out of him now

**rich entertainment:** you could do it mike

**rich entertainment:** you and your buff boi muscles

**buff boi:** ;)

**freckled goddess:** mike could do it

**freckled goddess:** but i want to see ben one day beat the shit out of him

**rich entertainment:** oh yaaaaassss

**lover boy:** I-

**rich entertainment:** YOU GOT THIS BEN

**rich entertainment:** WE’LL BE YOUR HYPE GIRLS

**lover boy:** UM

**freckled goddess:** BEN BEN BEN BEN

**rich entertainment:** BEN BEN BEN BEN

**freckled goddess:** if not beating the ever living shit out of him

**freckled goddess:** at least a punch in the face

**rich entertainment:** hot

**freckled goddess:** yes sir

**lover boy:** U M M M 

**Daddy:** Don’t bully Ben

**rich entertainment:** bullying?

**freckled goddess:** us???

**rich entertainment:** neverrrr

**lover boy:** Daaaaaaaaaad

**rich entertainment:** KJSNFDLKJNSDKF

**freckled goddess:** AKJDFLHNKGJADFNG

**Daddy:** I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**lover boy:** :)

**Daddy:** THAT SMILE IS A L I E

**buff boi:** kPF F F FJ JFL

\---

**buff boi:** hey bev

**buff boi:** you and i should collab

**freckled goddess:** hm??

**buff boi:** for my photography project, we have to dress up our models ourselves

**buff boi:** so wanna collab on an outfit so i can take pics??

**freckled goddess:** !!!!

**freckled goddess:** OH MY GOD YE S

**freckled goddess:** DUDE Y A S SS 

**freckled goddess:** who is your model???

**buff boi:** i haven’t decided yet!

**freckled goddess:** alright then we using richie

**freckled goddess:** i already know his measurements

**rich entertainment:** i love how im just dragged into this without being asked

**freckled goddess:** well?

**rich entertainment:** FUCK YEAH I’M IN

**buff boi:** and this is why you weren’t asked :)

**rich entertainment:** ….

**rich entertainment:** you know what that’s fair

**buff boi:** when can we start working?

**freckled goddess:** i’m free tomorrow! message me the details and i can start some sketches

**buff boi:** yay! tomorrow it is!

**freckled goddess:** we can meet at that one cafe near our dorms!

**buff boi:** sounds great to me!

**rich entertainment:** whoop whooooop!

**Daddy:** Good luck on the project you three! :)

**buff boi:** thanks bill! :)

**freckled goddess:** we’ll def show you all the final piece when we're done! :))

\---

**not virgins**

**fire ball:** hey rich where are you?

**fire ball:** did you forget about the meeting?

**fire ball:** richie?

\---

**The Losers Club**

**lover boy:** That’s weird…

**Edjamin:** What’s weird?

**lover boy:** Oh nothing…

**lover boy:** I thought I saw someone I recognized.

\---

**not virgins**

**limp noodle:** what the fuck what the fcuck what the fcfhuck

**fire ball:** richie???

**fire ball:** richie what’s wrong

**limp noodle:** what the fuck what the dfUCK

**limp noodle:** WHAT THE FUCK

**limp noodle:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?

**fire ball:** who??

**limp noodle:** TELL ME WHY THE FUCFK PATRICK HOCKSTETTER IS HERE

**limp noodle:** AT OUR COLLEGE CAMPUS

**limp noodle:** I THOUGHT HE MOVED OUT OF STATE

**fire ball:** … oh shit

**fire ball:** oh fuck

**fire ball:** richie where are you

**limp noodle:** I FUCKING BOOKED IT

**limp noodle:** I DON’T KNOW IF HE SAW ME OR NOT

**limp noodle:** BEV I CANT’

**fire ball:** deep breaths okay?

**fire ball:** tell me where you are

**fire ball:** mike and i will come get you

**limp noodle:** oH FUCK OH FUCK BEV HE SAYW ME BE V HE SAW ME

**limp noodle:** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

**fire ball:** richie???

**fire ball:** richie answer me

**fire ball:** shit

\---

**The Losers Club**

**freckled goddess:** have you guys seen richie??

**lover boy:** We split ways after class. He said he was going to you guys?

**freckled goddess:** shit shit shit okay

**freckled goddess:** that gives us an idea where they might be

**Edjamin:** Why? What’s wrong??

**freckled goddess:** patrick hockstetter is here

**Edjamin:** .. Oh no. Oh shit. Oh god no.

**Stan The Man:** He’s here? I thought he moved?

**Daddy:** Oh god

**lover boy:** … Oh no.

**lover boy:** Oh no oh no

**lover boy:** I thought he looked familiar

**lover boy:** He was heading in Richie’s direction I

**Edjamin:** Shit shit shit shit

**buff boi:** the last message richie sent to bev was that patrick saw him

**Edjamin:** SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

**lover boy:** I’m going to go find them

**lover boy:** I’m closer

**buff boi:** we’re on our way as fast as we can

**Edjamin:** Shit

**Stan The Man:** Eddie, Bill, and I are on the other side of the campus.

**Stan The Man:** We’re on our way, but we’ll take a while.

**Stan The Man:** Keep us updated.

**buff boi:** we will

\---

**buff boi:** we found them

**Edjamin:** Oh thank god, is Richie okay? Where are you guys?

**buff boi:** by the science labs

**Stan The Man:** We’re five minutes away.

**Edjamin:** How’s Richie?

**buff boi:** spooked, but okay

**buff boi:** bev and ben are talking him down from a panic attack

**buff boi:** we got there just before hockstetter did anything

**buff boi:** we chased him away, but we don’t know why the fuck he was here

**buff boi:** or how long he will be here

**Edjamin:** What the FUCK is he doing here though.

**Edjamin:** He moved right after he graduated.

**Edjamin:** Which was, fuck, two years ago?

**Edjamin:** Why is he back and why at OUR COLLEGE?

**Edjamin:** If he’s back, does that mean Henry is back? What about the rest?

**Stan The Man:** Eddie, you’re spiraling.

**Stan The Man:** I would say it out loud, but you’re very focused on your phone.

**Edjamin:** Fuck, shit.

**Edjamin:** I’m sorry. Fuck.

**Edjamin:** I’m just really worried about them returning.

**Edjamin:** And worried about Richie.

**Stan The Man:** I know. Everything will be okay.

**Daddy:** Let’s focus on getting to Richie and we’ll worry about everything else later

**Daddy:** Okay?

**Edjamin:** Okay.

\---

**Daddy:** How are you doing Richie?

**rich entertainment:** so i’ve learned

**rich entertainment:** panic attacks are orgasms evil twin

**Edjamin:** _I hate you_.

**rich entertainment:** sdfj;ga

**Stan The Man:** You know. We _could_ be talking out loud.

**Stan The Man:** Since we’re all in the same room. In a huge cuddle pile.

**freckled goddess:** where’s the fun in that?

**rich entertainment:** this is why you a party pooper stanny

**Stan The Man:** I’m sorry I have common sense.

**rich entertainment:** apology accepted

**rich entertainment:** OW STAN

**Stan The Man:** You deserved it.

**Stan The Man:** Answer Bill’s question.

**rich entertainment:** i’m

**rich entertainment:** okay

**freckled goddess:** >:(

**Edjamin:** >:(

**rich entertainment:** jdflkjf

**rich entertainment:** no really guys

**rich entertainment:** i’m okay now

**rich entertainment:** him being there just brought up… a lot of things i didn’t want to remember

**freckled goddess:** that’s fair

**lover boy:** I understand.

**lover boy:** I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about him earlier

**lover boy:** I didn’t… I didn’t realize it was actually him

**lover boy:** If I.. If I had just realized sooner

**lover boy:** Ow

**freckled goddess:** NOPE

**freckled goddess:** we aint doing that

**freckled goddess:** you are not going to blame yourself for something that wasn’t even your fault

**rich entertainment:** ben

**rich entertainment:** i don’t blame you at all

**rich entertainment:** honestly, i wouldn’t have realized either

**rich entertainment:** because him actually being here just didn’t seem possible at all

**rich entertainment:** sO DON’T YOU GO BLAMING YOURSELF

**rich entertainment:** Y A H E A R

**lover boy:** Okay…

**Daddy:** Good.

**buff boi:** now we just have to figure out why the FUCK he was here

**rich entertainment:** he said he was here because of his grandmother’s funeral

**rich entertainment:** but he was bored and decided to do some exploring

**freckled goddess:** he won't be here for very long then

**Edjamin:** thank GOD for that

**Daddy:** Then until we know for sure he has left, none of us are going to be alone.

**Daddy:** We travel in packs of at least two. Three is better, but two at least might be okay.

**freckled goddess:** i know where pepper spray is sold

**freckled goddess:** and some other self defense items

**lover boy:** i’ll go with you to buy some for everyone

**freckled goddess:** sounds great :)

**Daddy:** We already know each other’s schedules, we’ll just need to figure out who goes with who where and at what times.

**Stan The Man:** I’ll get some pens and paper to plan it out.

**Daddy:** We won’t let the Bowers gang, or anyone else, harm us ever again.

**Daddy:** We’re stronger together.

  
 **Daddy:** We always have been, and we always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize i change the way richie texts  
> and that's simply because i'm too lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get out of my writing funk, so what better than another chat fic???  
> I've been super into It recently s o o o o o... Yea h


End file.
